


Мёбиус

by darkling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через десять лет после падения Волдеморта Гарри Поттер, прославленный спаситель волшебного мира, возвращается в Хогвартс. В учебниках истории описывается, как Гарри Поттер, живой и торжествующий, встал над жалким трупом Волдеморта и, испепелив его, отправил в ад. На самом деле Волдеморта убил не Гарри Поттер. А Северус Снейп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мёбиус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Möbius](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30186) by Mandy aka geneticallydead. 



> Беты: Варг Лайано, Акварельная  
> Иллюстратор: Anastasia Mantihora

Северус знал давно: однажды этот день наступит, его не избежать.

Гарри Поттер был слишком похож на Дамблдора, чтобы долго терпеть министерство. Ему не давалась политика, он так и не научился держать рот на замке при людях, способных усложнить ему жизнь.

Вопрос был в том, выгонит его министерство или он уйдёт сам.

Северус видел, как Гарри Поттер аппарировал перед воротами: по-прежнему невысокий и нескладный, как подросток. А ведь ему уже должно было исполниться двадцать семь. Похоже, семейке Уизли так и не удалось его откормить. Поттер поднимался по длинной тропе к замку, следом плыли в воздухе его сундуки, и вдруг совершенно ниоткуда появилась эта проклятая красная птица и уселась ему на плечо. С каждым шагом он медленно приближался, герой, а не опозоренный аврор и не изгнанник, каким Северус мечтал его однажды увидеть. Мальчишка — он всегда будет лишь мальчишкой — подошел ближе, и Северус разглядел на его лице довольную улыбку. Поттер думал, что возвращается домой.

***

Распределяющая Шляпа уже девятый год подряд заливалась о том, как прекрасно, что волшебники встали плечом к плечу, какие уроки факультеты непременно вынесут из примера столь необыкновенного торжества над злом, и тому подобный бред…

Слагхорн в который раз вернулся с пенсии, чтобы вести чары вместо умершего Флитвика. Когда шляпа отправляла кого-нибудь в Слизерин, Слагхорн просто светился от счастья. Оставалось надеяться, что скоро он умрёт и избавит мир от своего бренного существования. При слове «Гриффиндор» Тонкс — декан факультета — от радости меняла цвет волос, а сидевшая во главе стола МакГонагалл улыбалась уголками губ. Северус считал, что, когда дело касалось её прежнего факультета, она порой была необъективна. А ведь директор должен быть беспристрастным. 

Поттер безумно раздражал, так как сидел слишком близко. Да ещё приветливо улыбался Почти Безголовому Нику. 

Северус с Поттером ещё не разговаривал и вообще не собирался этого делать, если не придётся. Он размышлял, как бы явнее об этом намекнуть, чтобы их дорожки больше не пересекались, пока Поттер в Хогвартсе. А он тут, похоже, навсегда.

Как бы бессмысленно это ни было, Поттер считал Хогвартс своим вторым домом. Даже несмотря на то, сколько плохого здесь с ним произошло. И Северус знал: мальчишка захочет обосноваться тут надолго.

А значит, про защиту от тёмных искусств можно было забыть.

За ученическими столами перешёптывались и хихикали. Поттера с его шрамом не заметил только ленивый. Северус готов был поспорить, что среди учеников нашлась маленькая копия Грейнджер и уже рассказывает во всех деталях биографию Поттера, которую почерпнула из вышедшей пару лет назад и не совсем официальной книги Риты Скитер. Фотография знаменитого трио авроров — Поттера, Грейнджер и младшего мальчишки Уизли — столько раз мелькала в «Ежедневном пророке», что большинство просто не представляло Поттера в обыденной жизни. Если верить слухам, автографы великого трио просили даже всемирно известные капитаны квиддичных команд.

Смешно.

Северус сделал вид, что не заметил, как Поттер обернулся на его смешок. 

Без речи, конечно же, не обошлось. МакГонагалл поприветствовала первокурсников, сообщила всем учащимся, какие части замка в этом году под запретом, предупредила, где лучше не гулять во избежание смертельной опасности, и в конце речи представила нового преподавателя, Гарри Поттера. Разве нам не повезло? 

«Разве что как утопленникам», — под оглушительные аплодисменты подумал Северус. 

Смешно.

***

Северус не ходил больше на матчи по квиддичу, не бывал на собраниях преподавателей, не присматривал за читальным залом и с МакГонагалл разговаривал редко. Он стал отшельником Хогвартса и до появления учеников скрывался в своих подземельях.

Каждый год Северус выбирал нового гриффиндорца жертвой своих нападок, и чем больше тот походил на Поттера, тем лучше. Иной раз он выбирал Грейнджероподобную девчонку. К тем, кто рано понимал, что хочет стать аврором, он был особенно придирчив. Должны же и у него быть хоть какие-то радости.

Люди, конечно, сплетничали. В книгах было ясно написано: Северус убил великого Альбуса Дамблдора. Многие родители, учившиеся у Дамблдора и знавшие его лично, посылали детей в школы на континенте. Северус по этому поводу не горевал.

Как и не тратил время на мысли о Войне — о том, что сделал. Свои воспоминания он хранил в стеклянных фиалах возле Омута памяти — всё надёжно под замком в его кабинете. Но отголоски памяти оставались. 

Омут памяти Северус забрал ещё много лет назад, так как считал, что Дамблдор был ему должен.

***

Три недели спустя Северус обнаружил Поттера у себя в подземельях. Занятия закончились несколько часов назад, и Северус выходил забрать еду с кухни — домовые эльфы не любили появляться у него. Он и пыль уже давно вытирал сам.

Поттер бесцельно трогал его вещи, касался склянок и банок с ингредиентами, проводил пальцами по корешкам книг — Северус почувствовал острый укол раздражения. Ему не нравилось, что Поттер трогает его вещи.

— Я получил бы неделю отработок, если бы ты поймал меня тут лет десять назад, — мягко произнёс Поттер.

Храня холодное молчание, Северус прошёл с тарелкой в кабинет и закрыл дверь. Он поест за рабочим столом. Поттер, конечно же, уйдёт. Он ведь не настолько туп, чтобы пойти следом, открыть незапертую дверь и… а, нет, настолько.

И сесть по другую сторону стола.

Северус молча продолжил есть.

— Я хотел кое-что сказать… ещё после Войны. Но так и не представилось случая, — начал Поттер.

Не следи министерство за волшебной палочкой Северуса, Поттер бы уже сидел зелёный и квакал.

— Понимаю, тебе не нравится, что я здесь, но теперь мы работаем вместе, и я подумал…

— Да, знаю, — прервал его Северус: очевидно, каменное молчание лишь поощряло Поттера говорить, чтобы заполнить тишину. — Ты будешь здесь вечно, ведь когда через пару лет Тонкс исчезнет плодиться с Люпином, ты станешь деканом Гриффиндора, а потом и самым молодым директором Хогвартса, а я навеки останусь учителем Зелий. Я прекрасно понимаю положение вещей, а вспоминать прошлое у меня нет желания и подавно.

Мальчишка моргнул и открыл было рот, но Северус остановил его:

— Нет.

— Но…

— Нет.

***

Со временем Северус стал задумываться, можно ли вытянуть из себя всю память, стать лишь пустой оболочкой с самыми приземленными воспоминаниями, окружённый призраками прошлого.

Он пристрастился извлекать детские воспоминания. Это был замкнутый круг — те, что прятались под ними, всплывали наружу. В конце концов он убрал из гардеробной всю одежду и, наколдовав полки, превратил её в хранилище. На полках выстроились сотни маленьких фиалов. Вся его жизнь.

Осталось только придумать, как уничтожить эти воспоминания, когда его не станет.

Через три месяца с их последней встречи Поттер застал его перед Омутом памяти. Северус как раз вытягивал особенно горькое подростковое воспоминание. Поттер, очевидно, забыл, как хорошо они поговорили в прошлый раз. Северус тогда понадеялся, что ему не придётся постоянно об этом напоминать.

— У тебя есть Омут памяти?

— Тебе что-то нужно, Поттер? — холодно спросил Северус.

Дымчатая нить опустилась в фиал, Северус закупорил его и положил в карман. Поттер внимательно следил за каждым его движением. Ах, ну конечно, мальчишка всегда строил из себя маленького сыщика. Его уже, наверно, съедало любопытство узнать, что же там в склянке. Северус тихо кашлянул, и взгляд Поттера метнулся к его лицу. Он, казалось, вспомнил, зачем пришёл, и добрых пять минут лепетал что-то об учащихся, которым, возможно, нужно «особое отношение».

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, я никому не делаю послаблений. — Северус ушёл в свой кабинет и на этот раз запер дверь.

***

В учебниках истории её называли Великой Войной, большинство же людей говорили просто «Война».

По правде говоря, это и не война была вовсе. Не было никакой великой битвы — только сотня мелких стычек и дуэлей, — но слишком много погибших, раненых, сошедших с ума. И различить Свет и Тьму было не так легко, как о том говорится в учебниках. Уж Северус-то знал, он сам тогда был серой тенью.

Через два года после прибытия Поттера в Хогвартс, когда тот открыл Тайную Комнату и вылезли все её секреты, Дамблдор заставил Северуса дать Нерушимую клятву.

«Заставил» не совсем подходящее слово, но очень близкое.

Это была не война и не крестовый поход, здесь не было ни героев, ни рыцарей. По большей части люди просто боялись. Бал правил террор, и террористы встречались по обе стороны баррикад. А также шпионы, изменники и перебежчики. У Снейпа моральные принципы менялись по обстоятельствам, поэтому в ту решающую ночь он сделал необходимое, а не правильное. Шла не война, а дележ власти, чего и добивались лично заинтересованные в конфликте. Мальчик-Который-Выжил снова выжил, а Северус Снейп исполнил третью и последнюю часть своей клятвы.

В учебниках истории Гарри Поттер, великолепный и торжествующий, встал над жалким трупом Волдеморта и, испепелив его, отправил в ад. В книгах описывались пиры и празднества, в центре которых был Поттер — идеал добродетели и мужества.

Но на самом деле никакого трупа не было. Это Волдеморт возвышался над семнадцатилетним Поттером, а тот валялся под дождём в грязи, плакал и звал маму. И рядом с Тёмным Лордом стоял его верный слуга Северус.

Правда такова, что Волдеморта убил Северус Снейп. А не Гарри Поттер.

Волдеморт смеялся и раз за разом накладывал Круциатус, мальчишка рыдал и бился в агонии, а Северус стоял и смотрел, потому что было ещё слишком рано. Просто слишком рано.

Нужный момент не наступал часами, и Поттер потом провёл несколько месяцев в состоянии, близком к безумию. И не было ни празднеств, ни торжеств, потому что, кроме Поттера, Светлых на поле боя не было. И никто не знал всей правды. Никто, кроме них с Поттером.

Он перенёс бессознательного, окровавленного Поттера в Хогвартс и чертовски обрадовался, что дементоры покинули Азкабан, иначе не миновать бы ему поцелуя. Макгонагалл бы об этом позаботилась.

В учебниках истории оправдание Северуса Снейпа заняло всего пару строк: убивая Альбуса Дамблдора, он был под воздействием Империуса, и заклятие спало лишь в момент смерти Волдеморта.

Учебники писали так, чтобы легко было понять, кто хороший, а кто плохой. Но в жизни далеко не так просто было отличить врага от друга.

Всё ложь и обман. Только двое знали, что произошло той ночью на самом деле.

Свою версию событий Северус намеревался унести в могилу.

***

Северуса освободили условно, стараясь не афишировать. Очень стараясь.

Ему разрешалось посещать Хогсмид при условии, что он сдаст палочку Минерве. В выходные перед Рождеством он так и поступил. Надо было купить кое-какие ингредиенты в неприметном обветшалом магазинчике. Северусу запрещалось отправлять или получать посылки, потому раз или два в год он ходил туда сам. 

Дождавшись, когда студенты скроются из виду, Северус завернулся в зимнюю мантию и медленно вышел на дорогу. Шел снег.

Через несколько дней все дети разъедутся по домам, и на Рождество в замке останется только несколько сирот. Северус больше не сидел на рождественском пиру. Ему казалось, студенты смотрят на него как на профессора Биннса — замкнувшегося в себе призрака, существующего только ради своей работы.

Северуса забавляла мысль, что после смерти он будет терроризировать студентов зельеварения уже призраком.

Он вышел на главную улицу Хогсмида. Мело сильно, и Северус позволил себе натянуть капюшон, чтобы скрыть лицо в тени. Дети, натолкнувшись на него, убегали, косо поглядывая, но в Хогсмид они выбирались редко, и деревня интересовала их гораздо больше странной фигуры в чёрном.

У дверей Сладкого Королевства стоял Поттер и улыбался тощему пареньку с огромными зубами. Мемблз — так вроде звали мальчишку. Магглорождённый. Поттера, похоже, притягивали дети из маггловских семей, их наивность и любопытство.

Кутаясь в мантию, Северус устало прошел мимо группы детей смеющихся возле освещённых витрин и, свернув за угол, зашел в тихую, пахнущую плесенью аптеку. Там его уже дожидались запакованные коробки с корнями, травами и высушенными цветами. Он вышел из магазина, раздумывая, не выпить ли сливочного пива или даже огневиски, чтобы согреться перед обратной дорогой, как из-за угла вышел Гарри чёртов Поттер, будто специально поджидал его.

Смешно.

— Я пойду назад с тобой, — сказал Поттер, а Снейп скривился, увидев сладости, вываливающиеся из его карманов.

— Из тебя сахар сыпется, — буркнул он мальчишке. Поттер на мгновение растерялся — малая, но радость от непрошенной встречи.

— А! Ничего не могу с собой поделать. — До Поттера наконец дошло. Он расплылся в глупой улыбке. — Я ведь в самом деле люблю сладкое. Шоколадную лягушку?

Мальчишка всё больше походил на Альбуса, и от этого было горько.

— Я не хочу шоколадную лягушку. — Северус сморщил нос. Он зашагал вперёд. К чёрту сливочное пиво и огневиски.

Поттер его, конечно же, догнал, и по длинной дороге к Хогвартсу они двинулись вместе. Стараясь сделать прогулку как можно более неловкой и неудобной, Северус не смотрел на мальчишку и специально сменял шаг, то замедляясь, то незаметно ускоряясь, то приостанавливаясь на мгновение. Поттеру приходилось быть внимательным, чтобы поспевать, и иногда он спотыкался.

— Я вдруг понял, что мне нравится преподавать, — брякнул Поттер, когда они прошли уже почти половину пути. Он немного запыхался. — Мне ещё тогда понравилось, в школе. Ну, Армия Дамблдора.

Северус слышал что-то про Армию в короткое, но мучительное правление Амбридж.

— Я не очень любил работу аврора. Не так, как Рон или Гермиона. Они собираются посвятить борьбе со злом всю жизнь. А я с этим и так жил слишком долго, понимаете?

Поттер, очевидно, и не думал останавливаться. И если Северус так ничего и не скажет, тот ещё примет молчание за приглашение к дружбе.

— Хватит ныть, Поттер. — Не очень остроумно, ну да ладно.

— Я не ною. Я пытаюсь вести беседу. Мне нравится преподавать. А вам разве не нравится, профессор Снейп?

Миллион лет назад, в больнице, Поттер уткнулся грязным мокрым лицом в безупречно чистую подушку и, прежде чем на долгие месяцы впасть в безумие, прошептал: «Пожалуйста, Северус, прошу».

Похоже, люди называют его по имени, только когда просят о чём-то ужасном. Но Поттеру он никаких клятв не давал, так что его мольбы были бесполезны.

— Преподавание — это путь к концу, — медленно проговорил он. Поттер, очевидно, не понял. Да Северус и сам не знал, что хотел сказать.

В замке он по привычке свернул в подземелья и неприязненно скривился, заметив, что Поттер пошел следом. Северусу почти удалось закрыть дверь у мальчишки перед носом, но негодник не сдавался — поставил ногу в проём. А ботинки у него были маггловские, на толстой подошве.

— У тебя найдётся минутка? — спросил Поттер, будто не он пытался протиснуться в дверь.

Северус скривился.

— Чего ты хочешь, Поттер?

— Просто посидеть. Может, выпить чайку… Ни слова о прошлом, обещаю. 

Северус открыл дверь и впустил Поттера в гостиную. Они сидели у камина, чайник разливал чай, а Поттер вытаскивал из кармана разные сладости и каждую непременно предлагал Северусу.

Наконец Поттер замолчал, и его хватило на целых три чашки чая. А потом он выпалил:

— Я просто хочу дружить с тобой.

— Зачем? — против воли спросил Северус. Надо было усмехнуться или резко отказать мальчишке, разозлить. Так было бы проще, правильнее.

— У нас… много общего.

— Нет у нас ничего общего.

— Тайны. У нас общие тайны.

Чёрт бы побрал этого мальчишку! Всколыхнулись воспоминания, призрачные отголоски прошлого. Полноцветная реальность тех тайн была спрятана в его импровизированном хранилище. От них Северус избавился в первую очередь.

— Советую придерживаться официальной версии, Поттер.

— Я не хочу. Не хочу забывать, как всё было на самом деле. Люди называют меня спасителем… но они не знают правды, — тихо проговорил Поттер.

Он допил чай, вывалил мокрые чаинки на блюдце и, взглянув на них, сухо улыбнулся.

— Грим. — Поттер показал блюдце Северусу. — Мои чаинки всегда показывают только Грима.

— Суеверия.

— Знаю. — Улыбка у Поттера вышла кривой. — Я не тот, за кого все меня принимают.

Северус сообразил не сразу — Трелони. Она напророчествовала Поттеру, своему любимчику по части рока, сотни разных смертей.

— Мы требовали от тебя слишком много, — признал Северус неохотно. Их обмен репликами всё больше и больше походил на разговор. Пора уже было начинать тревожиться.

— Все, кроме тебя. Ты, наоборот, упрекал меня в зазнайстве.

Да, скользкая тема. Как просто, как разумно было бы ухмыльнуться и сказать что-нибудь, что прогнало бы Поттера… Но Северус не мог. Даже он понимал: поступить так было бы неправильно.

— Я упрекал тебя за непомерное самомнение, — начал он с трудом, — только потому, что сам в это верил.

У мальчишки вытянулось лицо, и Северус понял, что лицемерит.

— Мы ошибались, — сказал он Поттеру. — Все мы. И нам никогда не узнать, насколько.

***

Интересный факт — когда вынимаешь какое-то воспоминание, знание о событии остаётся. Северус слышал, будто маггловские учёные занимаются исследованием мозга, но считал это бесконечно пустой тратой времени. Такое могли придумать лишь те, кому были недоступны магия и зелья. Теперь же это представлялось ему не лишённым смысла.

Удивительная штука — мозг. Можно было вытянуть какое-то воспоминание, вероятно, даже все, но это не влияло на накопленные за жизнь знания. Например, Северус знал, кто такой Альбус Дамблдор, знал, что дал ему Нерушимую клятву, хоть и удалил все воспоминания о нём.

Несмотря на то, что сам момент убийства Дамбльдора хранился в маленьком стеклянном пузырьке, Северус знал и никак не мог забыть: Дамбльдора убил он.

Избавиться от воспоминаний означало лишиться ясности того момента, всей глубины переживаемых чувств. Пытаясь вспомнить какой-то эпизод своей жизни, Северус наталкивался лишь на призрачный силуэт произошедшего, разбавленный и сломанный, потому что основная часть была вытянута и заперта.

Северус знал, что его отец был жесток, знал, как варить то или иное зелье, хотя удалил почти все детские и школьные воспоминания.

Когда-то, очень давно, Северус мыслил ясно и беспристрастно, о нём ходили разные слухи, и ученики его боялись. Чувствовали неосознанно угрозу, исходящую от него опасность. Теперь его опасались, потому что ничего о нём не знали. Так маггловские дети боятся призраков или невидимых монстров под кроватью. Они страшные, потому что их не видно. Его боялись скорее по привычке, не думая, что он действительно может что-то сделать. 

Северус Снейп, мастер Зелий, бывший шпион и убийца, и запретный герой. Он знал об этом, но не помнил.

***

Он сделал Поттеру подарок. Всего один. Он перенёс его в Хогвартс не сразу, хоть и сказал так МакГоннагалл. Сначала он аппарировал в своё временное пристанище, маленькую хижину, полную мышей. Там был Омут памяти, зачарованный на скорую руку и далеко не такой качественный, как у Дамблдора. Северус откупорил фиал и вылил содержимое в чашу. А потом толкнул туда Поттера, трясущегося от холода и перепачканного в грязи.

Северус переживал то воспоминание множество раз и с совершенной ясностью представлял себе, что сейчас видит Поттер. Северус в кабинете Дамблдора. Дамблдор раскрывает всю правду о хоркруксах, об их количестве, рассказывает про свой проклятый план, и Северус говорит — нет, должен быть другой путь. Не может это быть правдой.

И, наконец, Нерушимая клятва. Скрепленные руки Северуса и Дамблдора. Северус клянется охранять жизнь Поттера несмотря ни на что, прервать жизнь Дамблдора, когда придёт время. Убить Волдеморта, потому что Гарри Поттер этого сделать не сможет.

Почему-то Северус никогда не верил во вторую и третью часть. В глубине души он полагался на могущество Дамблдора и считал, что у Поттера хватит сил. Всё то, в чём обвинял Поттера — он и сам в это верил.

И жизнь посмеялась над ним: он исполнил все свои обещания, а потом смотрел, как от воспоминания о клятве у великого Гарри Поттера временно помутился разум.

На самом деле Гарри Поттер не был самым могущественным волшебником в истории и не был спасителем, посланным победить Тёмного Лорда. Рождение Поттера не было важным, как и вся его жизнь. Пророчеству для исполнения нужна была лишь его смерть.

Это и был подарок Северуса Поттеру: вес мира, снятый с его плеч. Пусть и только на мгновение. И всё же в больнице, бледный, как простыни, на которых лежал, Поттер повернулся к нему и попросил: «Пожалуйста, Северус, прошу».

Поттер просил вернуть ему неведенье, но Северус отказал.

***

— Ты слышал что-нибудь о Малфое? — задал вопрос Поттер. Северус на секунду задумался о своём ровеснике и только потом сообразил:

— Этот род насчитывает больше поколений, чем тебе или мне под силу сосчитать. И, говоря "Малфой", ты имеешь в виду всего-то Драко? 

Поттер кивнул.

Это превратилось в странный танец: иногда перед ужином Поттер приходил к нему в подземелья, и они пили чай. Они не обсуждали ничего серьёзного, однако на грани любого их разговора всегда сквозило всё самое важное. Северус наконец понял странную нить размышлений, заставившую Поттера искать его дружбы: общие секреты рождали схожесть мышления, и тот, казалось, хотел найти убежище от заполнившей мир лжи. Поттер был героем везде — но только не в этих комнатах. Здесь такого понятия вообще не существовало.

— Надежды нет. Его перевели в палату для неизлечимых. 

Поттер медленно кивнул, как будто уже знал. Скорее всего, так и было.

Малыш Драко Малфой не оправдал ожиданий своего отца. Северус, вопреки сомнениям, надеялся, что Драко обрёл в сумасшествии покой. Но, скорее всего, его мучили кошмары прошлого.

— Я так его ненавидел. По-настоящему ненавидел. Это была не просто неприязнь. Я представлял, как с ним происходят всякие ужасные вещи. Ну, например, как он без палочки срывается с обрыва. — Поттер погрузился в задумчивое молчание.

Северус хмыкнул.

— Ну а какая ужасная судьба была уготована мне, мистер Поттер? 

Глаза мальчишки на миг округлились, а потом он как-то робко улыбнулся.

— Пара неудачных экспериментов с зельями.

Северус почувствовал, как внутри шевельнулось веселье, но подавил улыбку. Он потягивал чай, прислушиваясь к треску поленьев в камине. Незаметно подкралась мирная тишина. Так когда-то бывало с Дамблдором.

Близилось время ужина, и Северус удивился, почему Поттер всё не уходит.

— До чего тщательно всё было продумано. — От неожиданности Северус дернулся, из чашки выплеснулся чай. Поттер встретил его взгляд и пожал плечами. — Вся моя жизнь была расписана, не так ли? И что мне делать в следующие, скажем, девяносто лет? Что теперь?

Они не должны были говорить о смутном будущем.

— Какая разница? Ты же великий Гарри Поттер.

Поттер только вздохнул, шумно и нетерпеливо.

— Не делай вид, будто не понимаешь, Северус.

— О, прошу, можешь называть меня «профессор Снейп». Я просто не выношу фамильярности, — протянул Северус саркастически. — Семестр почти закончился, Поттер. У тебя будет всё лето, живи — не хочу. Хотя, вдруг даже соблазн исследовать магический мир не пересилит твою тягу преподавать?

— Не хочу я исследовать этот чёртов магический мир. Всё, что мне нужно, уже здесь, — заупрямился Поттер.

Северус вздохнул. У тупого мерзавца какая-то нездоровая привязанность к Хогвартсу.

— Успеешь ещё себя здесь похоронить. У тебя же впереди вся жизнь. Будь благодарен за этот дар и оставь лишённых его, вроде меня, в покое.

Что-то промелькнула во взгляде Поттера. Он потёр шрам на лбу — скорее по привычке, но Северус всё равно ожидал ответного жжения в предплечье.

— Одиночество ожесточило тебя, Северус.

— Зато ты от хвалебных гимнов смягчился.

Поттер поднял чашку, салютуя ему.

***

Однажды, целую жизнь спустя, Гарри Поттер встретится с Альбусом Дамблдором снова. В этом Северус был уверен. Ему хотелось бы хоть одним глазком посмотреть на них, но он не смог бы, просто не выдержал.

Это будет самая тёмная магия, потому что только темнейшая магия сможет уравновесить такой парадокс, как Альбус Дамблдор и Гарри Поттер, его ученик и наследник. А Северус Снейп, что догадывался об их встрече, вместе со своими секретами давно уже будет гнить в могиле.

Учебники по истории пишут люди в розовых очках. Нигде и никогда не будет ни малейшего упоминания об этой встрече, ведь тогда пришлось бы признать, что обмен действительно состоялся. Состоится. Давно уже состоялся.

В ночь, когда пал Волдеморт, Северус смотрел, как он накладывает Круциатусы один за другим, и до боли сжимал кулаки, сочувствуя мальчишке. Он ждал нужного момента, потому что знал, что не потерпит поражения, это было просто невозможно. Он был так уверен, потому что это знал Дамблдор.

Что за трагичная судьба — быть наперсником и добра, и зла. «Пожалуйста, Северус, прошу», — умолял его Дамблдор. И Северус, связанный клятвой, не смог не подчиниться. Невозможно было изменить прошлое. Только так удалось бы сохранить их будущее. Он подчинился, потому что по-своему любил Альбуса Дамблдора, человека, которого никогда на самом деле и не знал.

Авада Кедавра, Альбус, и прощай.

***

Семестр закончился. Северус остался в Хогвартсе — министерство не предоставляло ему увольнительных. Он не удивился, когда в замке остался и Поттер. Летом в замке будут только они, если только кто-нибудь из преподавателей не решит тоже остаться.

Девчонка Грейнджер и младший Уизли заходили в гости, и Поттер потом потчевал его длинными рассказами об их жизни, которая Северуса решительно не интересовала. Он пришёл к мысли, что Поттер — это один большой рот, единственная цель которого — озвучивать буквально каждую вертящуюся на языке мысль.

Глупый мальчишка. И совсем не трогательный. Вот ни капельки.

У Северуса было несколько бутылок коньяка довольно удачного года. Удивительно, но Поттер смог оценить напиток по достоинству, и их послеобеденный чай превратился в вечерний коньяк.

Он бы не назвал Поттера другом, хотя слово уже вертелось на языке.

И, конечно же, Поттеру надо было всё испортить поцелуем. Это случилось в последний день летних каникул. Северус, как обычно, разлил коньяк и повернулся к Поттеру, а тот оказался слишком близко и смотрел тем самым взглядом, и, да, поцеловал его.

Северус не разомкнул губ, а когда Поттер так и не отпрянул, даже отвернулся в сторону.

— Не смей.

— Извини. — Поттер не сдвинулся с места, стоял всё так же близко, слишком близко. — Всё из-за… Ты натурал? Я имею в виду, дело в этом?

Такое объяснение было бы ему понятней. «Извини, Поттер, я самый натуральный натурал, но если бы когда-нибудь собрался трахнуть мужика, выбрал бы тебя». Северус даже подивился, что Поттер осмелился в подобной ситуации строить какие бы то ни было предположения.

— Моя ориентация здесь не при чем. Я в два раза старше, я твой бывший учитель, и… — он резко остановился, потому что дальше последовало бы «и это так дико, что у меня от одной только мысли вот-вот полопаются все сосуды в голове».

— Так значит… ты гей? — Поттер взял стаканы у него из рук и поставил на стол. — Потому что я — гей.

— Благодарю за оповещение. Обязательно внесу эту информацию в альбом выпускников.

Поттер приник к нему и снова поцеловал. Северус попытался отстраниться, но уверенная рука обхватила его за подбородок, удерживая на месте. Он не ответил на дразнящий поцелуй, надеясь, что несуразность ситуации заставит этого глупца прекратить.

— Ты меня пока ещё не проклял. — Поттер оторвался от его губ.

— Министерству бы это не понравилось. — Можно было бы оттолкнуть мальчишку, но тогда к нему пришлось бы прикоснуться, а это стало бы слишком большим признанием. Но Поттер и так всё почувствует, если придвинется чуть ближе.

— Поцелуй меня. — Поттер едва ощутимо коснулся его губ своими, подавая пример.

— Я не стану. — Каждый вдох давался с трудом.

Поттер положил руку ему на бедро, потянул к себе, но Северус не сдвинулся с места. Поттер снова попытался поцеловать его, но Северус отвернулся, и глупый мальчишка ткнулся ему в шею, как раз под ухом — по коже будто пробежал разряд.

— Пожалуйста. — Поттер положил руку ему на бедро, придвинулся почти вплотную, целуя шею, и едва слышно вздохнул. А Северус, прерывисто дыша, вдруг осознал, что упирается ему в живот возбуждённым членом. Кто посмеет винить его за то, что он чуть-чуть запрокинул голову, подставляя горло под губы Поттера?

Северус поднял руку, но не чтобы оттолкнуть — схватил Поттера, сжал за плечо, наслаждаясь сильными мускулами под пальцами. От запретных поцелуев горела шея. Поттер двинул бёдрами, вжимаясь в него, и послышался стон. Трудно было сказать, чей именно.

— Глупый мальчишка.

Поттер поднял на шёпот голову и потянулся за поцелуем, и на этот раз Северус ответил. Он не признавал полумер, поэтому сжал голову Поттера ладонями, не давая пошевелиться, и ворвался в его рот языком, поворачивая голову в сторону (дурацкий нос), пробуя на вкус, дразня, стараясь сделать поцелуй стоящим.

Они оторвались друг от друга, глотая воздух.

— Вот это да!

— Молчи. — Северус снова поцеловал его, кусая за нижнюю губу, пока не почувствовал привкус меди. Потом облизнул укус и оттолкнул Поттера, в этот раз насовсем.

Стало слишком тихо, только тяжёлое дыхание нарушало странную тишину. Поттер поднёс руку к нижней губе — там собралась кровь.

— Северус? — полувопросительно произнёс Поттер, слизывая кровь с губы.

— Вон.

— Я… Что?

— Вон отсюда. — Северус отвернулся и поднял нетронутый бокал коньяка, выпил его одним глотком. Как прекрасно было бы сейчас напиться.

Было много такого, за что он никогда не простит Альбуса Дамблдора, но едва ли не самым ужасным был этот наивный поцелуй, мальчишка и его надежды.

— Уйди, Поттер. — Тихо, угрожающе.

Он не ложился спать, так и сидел, попивая коньяк, и очень удивился, когда понял, что наступило утро. Как же он не видел, что последние несколько месяцев делал всё, чтобы поцеловать Поттера. А вечером уже будет пир в честь начала учебного года.

«Друзья», — сказал мальчишка.

Смешно.

Утром Поттер, конечно, вернулся. Северус впустил его, но постарался, чтобы между ними было хотя бы три фута расстояния. Поттер выглядел взвинченным и измученным, как будто провёл всю ночь в размышлениях.

— Наверное, я хочу, чтобы мы были не просто друзьями. — Он нервно пригладил чёлку. Это было так по-детски, за последний год в Хогвартсе Северус ни разу за Поттером этого не замечал.

— Нет.

— Я знаю, ты хотел этого. Хотел меня поцеловать. И знаю, что ты хочешь большего. — Он подошёл ближе.

Северус отступил назад, руки у него дрожали. Может, оттого, что он не выспался и был пьян, может, оттого, что глупый мальчишка подходил слишком близко, хотел стать ближе, а это было невозможно. Просто невозможно.

Дамблдор не мог не знать. Будь он проклят. Старик ни разу об этом не говорил, и это было нечестно, только не сейчас.

— Акцио третий фиал со второй полки. — Тот вылетел из спальни и, ударившись о дверь гостиной, оказался у него в руке. — Вот. Возьми. Не вздумай помещать себе в голову. Уверен, Минерва позволит тебе воспользоваться её Омутом памяти. Можешь не возвращать, мне оно без надобности.

Северус понимал, что говорит слишком быстро, чувствовал, что вспотел, слышал отчаяние в собственном голосе. Но он мог отдать воспоминание. Хотя бы воспоминание, ведь от знания это не спасёт. Он протянул фиал с дымчатым содержимым. 

— Ты _хочешь_ меня, — упрямо повторил Поттер, но всё-таки взял фиал.

***

Вернулись ученики, и на праздничном ужине Поттер постарался отсесть как можно дальше. Встретившись с Северусом взглядом, он побледнел и отвернулся. Значит, посмотрел.

Шляпа прокаркала свою идиотскую песню, и в тот вечер Северус рано удалился в свои комнаты.

В последующие недели он коротал вечера за чашкой чая в одиночестве и лишь однажды достал по ошибке два стакана под коньяк.

***

На Хэллоуин зачарованные доспехи хватали всех, до кого могли дотянуться. Северус на пир не пошёл, и почему-то совсем не удивился полуночному визиту Поттера.

Поттер отбросил книгу, которую Северус читал, и, не сказав ни слова, ни разу не поцеловав, отсосал ему прямо в кресле. Позволив себе сдаться, Северус кончил мальчишке в рот и тяжело дышал, сидя с расстёгнутыми штанами. Поттер лениво облизывал его член.

— Мне всё равно.

— Это неправильно, — после долгой паузы ответил Северус, а потом выгнал Поттера, не оказав ответную услугу.

Неделю спустя Северус обнаружил закупоренный фиал на столе в своём кабинете и с отвращением к самому себе окунулся в воспоминание.

***

Настоящая, не оглашённая правда была в том, что в ту ночь после многочасовых пыток Волдеморта Гарри Поттер умер. Умер, сорвав голос и совершенно обессилев.

Волдеморт опустился на колени возле беззащитного мальчишки и положил руку на его грязное лицо. Северус молча стоял рядом.

— Теперь я могу к тебе прикоснуться. Магия твоей матери больше тебя не защитит.

Рассмеявшись, Волдеморт коснулся палочкой шрама Поттера и нежно прошептал: «Авада Кедавра».

Вспышка зелёного света — и Поттер застыл, глядя остекленевшими глазами. Убить его, наделённого лишь силами, которые подарил ему Волдеморт, оказалось разочаровывающе легко. Или только Северусу так показалось?

Северус напряг зрение и смог разобрать нечёткие очертания души Поттера, поднимающейся в воздух. Было всего несколько минут, сколько обычно есть у магглов, чтобы разрядом тока запустить сердце.

Тогда нужно было верить. Верить, что всё произошло так, как предсказывал Дамблдор: все хоркруксы уничтожены, и Тёмный Лорд стал смертным. Это был их шанс. И Северус должен был выполнить всё в точности так, как обещал Дамблдору. Чего бы это ни стоило. 

Северус шагнул к Волдеморту, всё ещё стоявшему на коленях, и направил на него палочку. Потянулся к своей магии, воле, к знанию — силе, которую в нём развивал Дамблдор.

— Ex Sanguine Sanguis.

Волдеморт с удивлением обернулся. Из бесформенного носа потекла тоненькая струйка крови, потом ещё одна — из уха.

— Снейп? — Палочка выскользнула из рук Волдеморта.

— EX SANGUINE SANGUIS! — прогремел Северус, и земля задрожала.

Кровь хлынула густым потоком изо рта Волдеморта, заструилась из носа и глаз. Проступая на коже, как капельки пота, она собиралась в небольшие ручейки. И стекала, словно река, вышедшая из берегов, на бездыханного Гарри Поттера, вливалась свободно в его рот и нос. Шипя, Волдеморт пошатнулся, будто пьяный, ноги его не держали.

Внутри у Северуса всё сжималось, пока он смотрел, как влага вытекает из Волдеморта, оставляя от него лишь иссохшую оболочку, и впитывалась в Поттера. Волдеморт упал, от удара последние капли крови покинули его тело, и он тут же рассыпался, словно прах.

Ex Sanguine Sanguis. Кровь к крови.

Заклятие, которое Поттер ни за что бы не пережил, если бы всё ещё был жив.

Душа его, еле различимая в высоте, рвалась улететь. Северус опустился на колени перед мальчишкой и достал маленький острый нож. Разрезав мантию и оголив Поттера, он грубо вскрыл его грудную клетку. Кровь не брызнула, так как сердце не билось, но Северус всё равно еле сдержал приступ тошноты.

Он разорвал кожу, продрался сквозь кости, кое-как сломав пару рёбер руками, и что-то нащупал. Должно быть, это и было сердце. Склонившись над растерзанным телом, он обратился внутрь себя и нашёл крохотную красно-золотую частичку, которая пульсировала рядом с его собственной, серебряной. Она не ощущалась телесной, но не была и чисто магической. Северус ухватил её, вытянул из глубин своего тела и отрыгнул.

Нечто не совсем материальное, красно-золотое и прекрасное, вывалилось у него изо рта и упало в открытую грудь Поттера. Руками и магией Северус втиснул это в сердце.

Долгое мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом сердце еле заметно забилось. Северус зажал Поттеру нос, прижался ртом к его рту и изо всех сил вдохнул воздух в пустые лёгкие. А потом ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. Пока Поттер не задышал сам, жадно втягивая воздух. Северус посмотрел вверх — душа мальчишки разгорелась ярче и потянулась к телу, крепко связанная с ним нитью. Успел! Получилось!

У мальчишки из горла вырвался странный булькающий звук, затрепетали веки. Северус взялся за палочку перепачканной в крови рукой и прошептал заклинания, очищая раны, возвращая рёбра на место, сращивая плоть. Самое необходимое — пусть настоящие целители потом закончат работу.

Солнце медленно заходило за горизонт, а это означало, что Поттер, мать его, снова Выжил. Северус долго собрался с силами, прежде чем аппарировать мальчишку. Всё это время он держал руку на груди Поттера, следя за пульсом.

Кончилось его бремя, он перестал быть хоркруксом Дамблдора. Частичка души перешла к своему настоящему владельцу.

***

Зима вступила в свои права, и в подземельях Хогвартса стало холодно как никогда. Первокурсники с каждым годом становились всё более непонятливыми, но Северус так устал от их тупости, что уже не мог злиться. Преподавательская жизнь и война наконец-то истощили его.

Наступило Рождество, и в замке остались одни сироты и нелюбимые дети. В рождественский вечер Северус выпил слишком много медовухи, и чёртов Поттер, видимо, тоже, потому что поплёлся за ним следом. Зашел в его комнаты, в его крохотную гостиную с креслами впритык к камину. С креслом, где когда-то отсосал Северусу. С высоким узким окном и письменным столом, на котором Северус теперь его трахал.

Должно быть, Поттер всё продумал заранее, потому что задница у него была скользкая от смазки. Северус наклонил его и толкнулся членом, стараясь забыть всё, что знал.

Поттер дышал так, будто каждый его вдох был последним, и Северус отчаянно постарался сдержаться, замедляя движения, и склонился над Поттером, прижался лицом к его спине и задранной мантии. Он сжалился, забылся, потянулся рукой к члену Поттера, лаская в такт своим мучительным движениям. Поттер задрожал и, задыхаясь, кончил, стискивая его член. Северус наконец отпустил себя, начал резко, яростно толкаться и, когда кончал сам, почувствовал комок в горле.

И почти сразу осознал две вещи. Первое: Поттер обкончал эссе четвёртого курса, лежавшие на столе. Второе: трахнуть Поттера было величайшей глупостью. Поэтому Северус ушёл. Подтянул штаны, застегнул их и вышел вон из своего собственного кабинета, сбежал подальше от Поттера, распластанного на его столе в провокационной позе. 

Несколько часов спустя, когда он набрался духу вернуться, Поттер уже сбежал и на следующий день даже не взглянул в его сторону.

***

Дамблдор, старая доверчивая летучая мышь, несколько лет назад изменил свои защитные чары, и Северус мог аппарировать прямо в его кабинет: возле камина было пространство, настроенное на него.

В ночь после убийства Тёмного Лорда Северус сначала аппарировал в крохотную хижину, своё временное пристанище, а потом — в Хогвартс. Прямиком в кабинет директора, хоть Дамблдор им уже не являлся. 

Северус всё ещё чувствовал на себе остатки чёрной магии, а Поттер на его руках был почти без сознания. От хлопка аппарации Минерва уронила чашку. А дальше всё произошло очень быстро.

— Снейп, — зашипела Макгонагалл, но тут же осеклась, когда поняла, кто у него на руках.

Северус от изнеможения рухнул на колени и отпустил мальчишку. Тот под собственной тяжестью соскользнул на пол и что-то простонал. Это могло быть «Нет».

— Минерва, пожалуйста, — устало попросил Северус.

Он давно знал, что однажды этот момент наступит, что она может убить его, не задумываясь, и никто во всём волшебном мире не обвинит её.

— Пожалуйста. — Голос его надломился.

— О, привет, Северус, — оживился Дамблдор на портрете, наклоняясь вперёд и бодро улыбаясь. — Лимонную дольку?

Макгонагалл с палочкой наготове осторожно обошла стол. С угла слетели какие-то бумаги. Она всё переводила взгляд от мальчишки на полу к сгорбившемуся над ним Северусу.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — надтреснутым голосом спросила она.

Именно в этот момент Поттер очнулся и попытался подняться. Он кое-как встал на четвереньки, лицо его исказилось от страха и боли.

— Снейп! — крикнул он, завертел головой, упёрся взглядом в Северуса и умоляюще произнёс: — Скажи! Это не… Скажи мне, что это неправда!

— Примени легилименцию, Минерва. Я знаю, ты умеешь, — прошептал Снейп, не глядя на мальчишку. — Посмотри сейчас же, и ты всё увидишь сама. Прошу, Минерва, моя жизнь в твоих руках.

Он протянул ей свою палочку и замер, ожидая. Теперь его последней надеждой на спасение было то, что Минерва поверит ему. Поттер рядом захныкал и принялся осматривать свою голую грудь, рваные раны на которой ещё не до конца затянулись. Он провел по ним пальцами; те окрасились красным.

— Я умер? — прошептал Поттер. — По-моему, я был мёртв.

— Прошу, — повторил Снейп. Минерва выхватила у него палочку.

Её разум касался его опасливо, осторожно. Минерва явно не была сильна в легилименции, но Северус был к этому готов и сам швырнул ей нужные воспоминания.

Дамблдор, держащий его за руку, красно-золотые нити магии вокруг них, Северус, почти со слезами на глазах дающий Клятву. «Я сохраню жизнь Гарри Поттеру, я убью для этого Альбуса Дамблдора, я уничтожу Тёмного Лорда». 

Следующее воспоминание: обрывок разговора с Дамблдором, его ссохшаяся, уже отмирающая рука. «Северус, действовать надо, только когда Пожиратели Смерти проникнут в Хогвартс. Ты должен убить меня при свидетелях, казнить, чтобы завоевать доверие Волдеморта. Ты обязан уничтожить его». И после — Дамблдор на башне, умоляющий: «Пожалуйста, Северус, прошу». И боль, когда старик умер во вспышке зелёного света и упал вниз.

Ещё одно воспоминание: злорадствующий Тёмный Лорд, Пожиратели Смерти вокруг, и веселье по поводу смерти великого человека. Тёмный Лорд, притягивающий Северуса к себе и шепчущий: «Ты будешь моим мечом, Северус Снейп. Ты будешь правой рукой своего Лорда». 

И потом, наконец, Гарри Поттер — мёртвый на земле, Тёмный Лорд, склонившийся над ним, и палочка в руке Северуса. Слова Ex Sanguine Sanguis. Кровь, вытекающая из Тёмного Лорда и вливающаяся в труп Поттера.

Макгонагалл отшатнулась. Касание её разума исчезло.

— Теперь понимаешь? — прошептал он и вздрогнул — Поттер дрожащим пальцем коснулся слезы на его щеке.

— Ты убил Альбуса. — Макгонагалл словно вмиг постарела.

— Потому что он попросил, — ответил Северус. Он видел, что она колеблется. Где-то высоко над ними разбилось окно, и Северус отшатнулся от осколков, хотя они падали, никого не задевая. Полыхнуло красным, послышался странный крик, а потом на его плечо опустилась гигантская красная птица и больно впилась когтями. Фоукс, феникс. Блестящая слеза скатилась из его глаза и упала на порез у Северуса на щеке, он о нём даже не догадывался. Феникс что-то прощебетал и прижался к его виску.

— Фоукс? — прошептала Минерва. — Его не видели с похорон Альбуса.

«Великая преданность», — вспомнил Северус.

— Так вот ты где, Фоукс, — сказал портрет Дамблдора и погладил нарисованную копию феникса. — Тебя так долго не было. Как хорошо, что ты вернулся. Останься, пожалуйста, с Гарри, ладно? Думаю, ты ему пригодишься.

— Альбус? Это правда, Альбус? — дрожащим голосом спросила Макгонагалл. 

— Боюсь, что да, Минерва. — Портрет бросил на неё взгляд, полный сочувствия. — Пожалуйста, позаботься о Северусе. Ему пришлось нелегко, хоть он и знал, на что идёт.

Облегчение было подобно глотку воды, словно он умирал от жажды с тех самых пор, как Дамблдор упал с башни, и только теперь напился вдоволь. Все знали, что портрет обладает только тем, что дал ему оригинал. Портреты нельзя околдовать или изменить, они не умеют врать.

— Дамблдор не… Вы не могли! — с диким взглядом закричал Поттер. В хижине мальчишка увидел чуть больше, чем Макгонагалл — сейчас. Ей Северус показал только самые важные моменты, а Поттер узнал всю правду.

— Мог, Гарри, — мягко произнёс портрет.

Взгляд Макгонагалл упал на мальчишку.

— Он же умер. Почему он сейчас здесь? Некрома…

— Нет, — перебил её Северус. — Я не могу открыть тебе всей правды, Минерва. Альбус взял с меня клятву. Но я не воскрешал мальчишку. Он жив. Его душа невредима.

— Да, надо думать, всё прошло по плану, — сказал портрет Дамблдора, — Мне так жаль, что пришлось заставить вас пройти через всё это. Но другого пути не было.

И Макгонагалл кивнула. Секунду она собиралась с мыслями, а потом распрямила спину. Она поверила. Слава Мерлину, она ему поверила.

Последующие события Северус помнил очень смутно — он был опустошён, его ломило от тёмной магии. Макгонагалл позвала кого-то через камин. Появилась Помфри и, цокая языком, забрала у него Поттера. А потом Северус обнаружил в руках свою палочку, что означало доверие.

Позже, наверно несколько дней спустя, когда Северус поспал, поел и снова поспал, он прокрался в больничное крыло к Поттеру. Тот лежал один, накачанный лекарствами, только Фоукс дремал, усевшись на спинке кровати. Мальчишка мотал головой по белоснежной подушке, смотрел безумными глазами и умолял: 

— Пожалуйста, Северус, прошу. Скажи, что это неправда.

***

Воспоминание о том, как трахал Поттера, Северус вынул из головы на следующий же день. Вытянул его, как липкую паутину, и опустил в заранее подготовленный фиал. Обычный стеклянный фиал, совершенно не изящный, абсолютно непримечательный, как и все остальные — сотни или даже тысячи, — что стояли в темноте.

Северус, наверное, стал лишь тенью себя прежнего. Исчезало ли знание со временем? Можно ли было забыть что-то навсегда? Ведь воспоминания в фиалах не стирались, не тускнели, оставались всё такими же яркими — ждали.

Северус направил тонкую нить обратно в голову. Он оставит это себе. Только это воспоминание.

***

Северус давно чувствовал себя стариком, уставшим от всего на свете. Поэтому все последующие ночи старательно игнорировал стук в дверь. Он сглупил и трахнул Гарри Поттера. Это заставило его понять и возненавидеть замкнутую природу вселенной. Круг магии.

Северус получал записки и, не читая, испепелял их заклинанием.

Каждый день Северус плёлся на занятия, а дети нервно косились на него и запарывали простейшие зелья. Он осознал, что слишком устал, чтобы острить, и за каждый новый проступок лишь назначал отработки у Филча и снимал баллы. Даже «Грейнджер» с шестого курса не удавалось вытянуть из него ни одного сардонического замечания, а это была та ещё всезнайка.

День Святого Валентина принёс снежную бурю. Просто прекрасно. Студенты сновали по коридорам, сбившись в группы одного пола. Иногда из их рядов выбивался испуганный посланник с валентинкой, шоколадкой или ещё чем-то таким же нелепым.

Радуясь, что праздник выпал на субботу, Северус скрылся у себя. Вдруг с зелёной вспышкой из камина выпал огромный красный конверт. Поттер прислал ему валентинку. Она была невозможно эротичной: шумно дыша и постанывая, два голых волшебника тёрлись друг об друга членами и бросали на Северуса призывные взгляды. Один из героев на картинке решил сделать из минета представление: сосал член, выпячивая губы, и время от времени рычал.

Внутри Поттер написал: «Жаль, что ты сейчас не со мной».

Северус поднёс открытку к огню, и нарисованные волшебники оторвались друг от друга, нервно на него поглядывая. Северус закатил глаза, бросил в огонь летучего пороха и вызвал комнаты Поттера — его голова тут же появилась в камине.

— Привет, Северус. С днём Святого Валентина.

— Снимай брюки и ложись животом на стол, я сейчас буду. В этот раз испортим твои эссе.

Он прошёл через камин, и Поттер был на столе, и у его локтя уже лежала смазка. Он дрожал, хотя в комнате было тепло. Северус почувствовал, как внутри всё сжимается в узел. В этот раз он решил не торопиться и долго разрабатывал Поттеру задницу, пока они оба не застонали. А потом втиснулся членом в молодое, упругое тело. О да. Поттер двинулся ему навстречу и застонал, вцепившись в стол. То медленно толкаясь внутрь, то выходя почти полностью, Северус потянулся подрочить Поттеру. Вечность спустя Северус вбивался, уже не контролируя себя, одной рукой сжимая узкое плечо, другой надрачивая ему член. Поттер шумно дышал и вскоре начал умолять: «Да, о да, пожалуйста, ещё, о да!». Северус резко двинул рукой, и Поттер кончил ему в кулак, выплёскиваясь горячими каплями, и так сжался в оргазме, что Северус, резко вздохнув, тоже кончил. И укусил мальчишку за плечо.

Некоторое время стояла полная тишина. Затем Снейп убрал руку с члена Поттер и вышел из него. Как был, в расстёгнутых штанах, он нашёл ванную, вымыл руки и член, а потом застегнул ширинку и поправил пиджак.

Поттер всё так же лежал на столе: белоснежная рубашка и жилет сгрудились на спине, брюки спущены на пол. Северус подтянул их, и Поттер кое-как застегнул пуговицы.

— Если ты и после этого вздумаешь меня игнорировать, придётся наслать на тебя какое-нибудь проклятье.

— Мамочки! Мне угрожает прославленный спаситель волшебного мира. Что же делать? — съехидничал Северус, но Поттер только фыркнул в ответ. А потом повернулся и жестом пригласил на диван у камина.

— Садись, выпьем чаю, — предложил он, как будто не его только что оттрахали, перегнув через стол.

Северус сел и позволил Поттеру поухаживать за собой. Чай был горячим и крепким, как он любил. Северус опасливо поглядывал на Фоукса, но тот спокойно клекотал на подставке у окна. Рядом сидела полярная сова.

— Итак, мистер Поттер, судя по той нелепой открытке, вы желаете постоянных отношений. Перепих по пьяни ваше любопытство не удовлетворил?

— Нет. Я… Ну, ты мне нравишься. А я тебе?

Какой гадкий вопрос. Северус подул на чай и, желая потянуть с ответом, сделал глоток.

— Ты… не так неприятен, как раньше. Я не стану возражать… проводить с тобой больше времени.

— То есть, говоря нормальным языком, ты готов терпеть моё присутствие и не против трахать меня почаще? — спросил Поттер, еле заметно улыбаясь. До невозможного ехидно.

— Правильно.

Так всё и началось.

***

Маггл по имени Юнг писал, что в бессознательном хранится то, о чём сам человек может и не помнить. Поэтому, вынимая воспоминания, Северус подозревал, что удаляет фрагменты только из сознательной части. Вероятно, настоящее знание лежало в подсознании. И оттуда же приходили сны.

После той ночи с Поттером Северусу приснился секс с Альбусом Дамблдором. И в этом, в конце концов, не было ничего удивительного. Во сне Северус был молод, моложе Поттера сейчас, и чувствовал себя потерянным, а руку жгла Тёмная метка. Он был отчаявшимся юнцом, который начинал думать, что переходить на Тёмную сторону, наверное, всё-таки не стоило. Печеньки оказались совсем не вкусными.

Во сне Дамблдор, всё еще бодрый и довольно красивый, брал его под своё крыло, а потом и в постель. Северус казался себе жалким — он был так благодарен за первый в своей жизни намёк на любовь и заботу, что отдавался Альбусу. И замечал глазах того странную тоску, но лишь на мгновение.

Северус мог поклясться, что ещё несколько лет назад вынул это воспоминание, но сон всё возвращался. Ощущения, запахи, звуки и вкус — он спрятал всё это в фиале. Значит, либо во сне проявлялись вытесненные в подсознание воспоминания, либо мозг использовал знание произошедшего и восполнял лакуны.

Северус вытянул из памяти сон о воспоминании и спрятал в фиал, но всё равно видел его вновь и вновь.

Чем чаще и изобретательней он трахал Поттера, тем чаще он возвращался.

***

Поттер любил торговаться.

— За поцелуй я отдам тебе коллекционную карточку.

Северус покачал головой.

Они сидели у камина, Северус читал статью в альманахе, а Поттер действовал ему на нервы.

— Меняемся! Я отдам свою самую первую — с Дамблдором.

— Не смешно.

Поттер всё равно рассмеялся:

— Ещё как смешно. Я её даже подпишу. «Сев, клёво потрахались, целую, обнимаю, ГП».

— Неужели обязательно постоянно болтать? Я надеялся, что однажды тебе надоест трепаться самому с собой и ты займёшься чем-нибудь полезным.

— Да ладно тебе. Почему ты меня никогда не целуешь?

«Потому что мне слишком это нравится», подумал Северус.

— Потому что это станет началом конца. Ты будешь болтать всё больше, и мне придётся постоянно целовать тебя, чтобы заткнуть. Ты начнёшь преследовать меня, требуя поцелуев. И никогда, никогда больше не зови меня «Сев».

В конце концов Поттер, как обычно, сел на подлокотник кресла и принялся перебирать его волосы, пока Северус, сдавшись, не бросил чтение и не поцеловал его. А за поцелуями обязательно шёл секс. Северус всегда трахал Поттера со спины — однажды, в особо страстный момент, его рубашка порвалась, обнажив испещрённую шрамами грудь, и они оба вздрогнули от вида неровных рубцов, которые так и не зажили как следует.

Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через грудь, невесело подумал Северус.

***

Кончились экзамены, и ученики разъехались. Расставаясь, семикурсники клялись друг другу в вечной любви и дружбе и убивались от горя, что кончилась их школьная пора. Северус видел много поколений школьников, и ни один из них до конца не понимал: они лишь пена прибоя — на смену ей тут же приносит новую. Они вели себя так, будто первые ступают в мир взрослых волшебников, мир без уютного тепла Хогвартса. Они считали себя отважными покорителями новых земель.

Северус ненавидел их немного больше — за то, что жили в мире без Волдеморта, за подаренную невинность. В следующем году придёт новое поколение, не знавшее и тени Тёмного Лорда. Мелкие пакостники.

Однажды Северус трахнул Поттера на постели — не потому что хотел близости, просто так было легче коленям — и по глупости заснул. Он проснулся через час и увидел, что Поттер стоит в дверях переделанной гардеробной, уставившись на полки с фиалами. Их скопилось уже, наверное, тысячи. Но все до единого воспоминания о том, как трахал Поттера, Северус оставил себе. Только их. Если бы Северус не знал, что мозг хранит знание о прошедших событиях даже без воспоминаний о них, то решил бы, что превратился в помешанного на сексе маньяка с избирательной амнезией.

— Это всё?.. — произнёс Поттер, глядя на фиалы с дымчатым содержимым.

— Да, — глухо ответил Северус и подошёл к гардеробной, пытаясь заглянуть в Омут памяти, стоящий на нижней полке. Пустой. Слава Мерлину.

— Разве ты… То есть как же ты?..

Как ясно нынешняя молодёжь выражает свои мысли. 

— По-моему, это не ваше дело, мистер Поттер. А теперь, будьте любезны, покиньте мои покои и мою жизнь.

И мальчишка ещё смел выглядеть обиженным!

— Нет, никуда я не уйду. Я просто искал халат. И я больше не позволю играть моими чувствами, — голос у Поттера дрожал, но звучал уверенно.

Чувствами?

Погодите-ка, чувствами?

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем… — Поттер махнул рукой в сторону фиалов и на секунду задумался. — Ты… Что ты делаешь с воспоминаниями о нас, Северус? Запираешь их вместе с остальными?

— Нет.

Молчание затянулось, и Северус вдруг понял, что пристрастился оставлять себе их с Поттером свидания, как раньше — вынимать все другие воспоминания. От этого моменты их встреч становились ярче, более ощутимыми. Но это не спасало от снов о Дамблдоре. 

Оттолкнув Поттера, Северус взял с полки Омут памяти и несколько фиалов, почти интуитивно найдя нужные.

— Хочешь посмотреть? Правда хочешь?…

— Нет. — Теперь Поттер казался замёрзшим и испуганным.

— О, я вынужден настаивать, — чопорно произнёс Северус.

Он вынес Омут памяти в гостиную, поставил его на стол и, открыв фиалы, вылил их содержимое в чашу. Поттер подошёл с опаской, но всё же наклонился и опустил лицо в Омут памяти.

***

— А, Северус, хорошо, что ты пришёл, — поприветствовал его Дамблдор, его глаза искрились весельем. — Полагаю, всё улажено?

— Да.

— Удручает, что Комнату вновь открыли. Но теперь всё так, как и должно быть. Лимонную дольку?

— Директор, — предостерегающе произнёс Северус.

— Да, конечно, — веселье в глазах Дамблдора сменилось чем-то другим, старческим, какой-то тёплой печалью. — Ты ведь принёс Веритасерум, да?

Северус поставил фиал на стол. Дамблдор взял его, и Северус поморщился.

— Директор, вы же не думаете, что я….

— Нет, конечно, нет. Твой Веритасерум мне понадобился по другой причине, Северус — я знал, что ты поверишь только своему зелью. Что ж, приступим. — Дамблдор открыл фиал и капнул себе на язык. 

— Директор! — Северус вскочил с кресла.

— Нет, садись. Итак, теперь надо, чтобы ты задал мне очень важный вопрос. Спроси меня, какое имя я получил при рождении. Давай.

Северус, морщась, поёрзал в кресле, и Дамблдор ободряюще кивнул. Закатывая глаза от этой комедии, Северус спросил:

— Какое имя вы получили при рождении?

Короткая пауза — Северус видел, как директор попытался воспротивиться эффекту зелья, специально чтобы показать, что оно действует. 

— Имя, которое мне дали отец с матерью и которое написано в моём сертификате о рождении, — произнёс Дамблдор, — Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

***

Поттер рванулся из Омута памяти.

— Ну правда… Я уже видел, я не хочу…

— Нет, досмотри. Когда-нибудь любопытство тебя погубит, проклятый ты гриффиндорец. Смотри дальше. — Северус толкнул его обратно.

***

Северус моргнул, потом ещё раз, словно воздух в кабинете вдруг стал слишком сухой. Открыл рот и закрыл его, лязгнув зубами. Взял в руки фиал, проверил, не взял ли другое зелье? Нет, всё правильно, Веритасерум.

— Эээ, что? — выразиться изящнее не вышло.

— Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер, это имя дали мне родители, Лили и Джеймс Поттер, в день моего рождения — 31 июля 1980 года.

— Сэр, вы…

В голову приходило только «окончательно спятили». Возможно, иногда Веритасерум давал сбой? Может, если его принимал кто-то не в своём уме, зелье не работало. Без сомнений, Дамблдор был не в своем уме, ведь Гарри Поттер — просто мерзкий надоедливый ребёнок, и ему всего лишь двенадцать лет.

Возможно, во всём виновата суматоха из-за открытия Тайной Комнаты? А может, дело в том, что Тёмный Лорд появляется уже второй год подряд…

— Я вполне в здравом уме, мой мальчик. — Дамблдор улыбнулся.

Он и правда не выглядел сумасшедшим. Не более чем обычно.

— Вы… Вы считаете себя Гарри Поттером? — прошептал Северус.

— Ну да. Прошу, не спрашивай меня сейчас, слишком долго рассказывать, как так получилось, не хватит и целого дня. Но я Гарри Поттер. А настоящий Альбус Дамблдор уже умер. Я занял его место, чтобы подготовиться к очень важным событиям. И в твоих силах помочь мне, Северус, но только если ты поверишь мне.

Оборотное зелье. В этом году кто-то залез в его запасы — пропала шкура бумсланга.

— Вижу, ты мне не веришь, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Удивительный скептицизм — одно из твоих лучших и, уж прости, раздражающих качеств. Северус, уверяю, я действительно Гарри Поттер. Мы можем просидеть здесь несколько часов, я не буду принимать никаких зелий.

— Директор…

— Мне кажется, мы давно зовём друг друга по имени, Северус. — Было в голосе Дамблдора какое-то знание, намёк.

Мерлин всемогущий.

— Ты действительно он, — слабо прошептал Северус и уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, как, но Дамблдор не дал ему заговорить.

— Не спрашивай, как. Боюсь, я пока не могу рассказать, тебе предстоит узнать это самому. Я-теперешний уже знаю, а другой я ещё только узнает. — Он широко улыбнулся своему остроумию.

Конечно же, два человека, раздражавших его больше всего на свете, оказались одним лицом. Дамблдор (Поттер?) нашёл способ вернуться во времени и… пробыл Альбусом, по крайней мере, последние шестнадцать лет. Северус непроизвольно кинул взгляд на его лоб — шрама не было.

— Ну да, мне, конечно, пришлось серьёзно изменить свою внешность. Особенно жаль было расстаться с мамиными зелёными глазами. Мы с Альбусом обменялись значительным количеством магии. Но хватит об этом. Чаю?

Голубые. Голубые глаза. И немалое количество… как Северус полагал, самой тёмной магии.

— Га… Поттер? — прохрипел Северус.

— Да, — произнёс Дамблдор и снова грустно улыбнулся. — Был им когда-то.

***  
Северус увидел, как закружились нити воспоминания в Омуте памяти — одно, заканчиваясь, перетекало в другое. Поттер вздрогнул, но не вынырнул из Омута.

***

Северус и Дамблдор стоят на коленях в кабинете директора, вокруг их соединённых рук плетётся Нерушимая клятва, сжимает Северусу душу — пути назад больше нет.

— Ты готов? — спросил Дамблдор. Он выглядел печальным. И каким-то особенно уставшим.

— Если вы уверены.

— Теперь — больше, чем когда-либо. Просто… ужасно переживать всё заново. Но я рад, что смог снова узнать Сириуса — пусть даже он не догадывался, кто я на самом деле.

— Мне… Я сожалею о вашей потере, директор. Если бы я знал…

— Но ты не знал. А я не мог этого предотвратить.

На секунду в кабинете повисло молчание, а потом Северус стиснул руку Дамблдора своей, хотя магическая связь уже пропала. Дамблдор кивнул, улыбнулся и сжал его руку в ответ.

— Ты готов? Уверен? — спросил он.

— Конечно, директор.

— Да. Конечно, готов. Помни, стоять надо крепко. Первое заклинание подготовит твоё тело, превратит его в сосуд, второе вытянет то, что было дано мне, третье закрепит это в тебе…

— Да-да, я всё это знаю, — прервал его Северус.

— Ты прав. Ну что же. — Дамблдор помедлил. — Будет очень больно.

Первое заклинание вступило в действие, и Северус закричал.

***

Поттер рванулся из воспоминания и, спотыкаясь, отошёл от Омута, тяжело дыша. Дрожащими руками он хватался за мантию на груди, пытаясь нащупать шрамы.

— Он… ты… — пробормотал Поттер.

— Да.

— Он вскрыл твою грудь!

— Как я — твою.

— Я тогда был мёртв! — закричал Поттер.

Мальчишка шумно втягивал воздух, глаза у него были дикие. И вдруг сделал неуверенный шаг, а Северус непроизвольно отступил назад. Зря. Поттер глухо застонал, сжал пальцами лицо — очки полетели на пол, одно стёклышко треснуло. Северус пожалел, что разозлился и повёл себя так жестоко.

— Замолчи, — сказал он, не в силах придумать ничего более ободряющего, и обнял Поттера, прижал к себе. Глупый мальчишка никак не мог перестать дрожать, и Северус отнял его руки от лица и поцеловал. Не давая отстраниться, грубо и настойчиво. Пока не почувствовал, как спадают напряжение и сопротивление, пока Поттер с долей отчаяния не ответил на поцелуй.

Целуясь и срывая друг с друга одежду, они вернулись в спальню. Мантии, брюки, жилеты — все проклятые тряпки летели на пол, пока они с Поттером не оказались, наконец, голыми. Но лишь касаться обнажённой кожи было мало, и Северус толкнул Поттера на постель и лёг сверху. Просунул колено между ног, покрывая поцелуями шею, ключицы, белые ниточки шрамов на его груди. Мальчишка застонал, и Северус приник к нему, вжался членом, впиваясь в губы, и начал неспешно толкаться бёдрами.

Поттер стонал, запустив руки ему в волосы, и двигался навстречу каждому толчку, и жар был такой нестерпимый, что в какой-то момент Северусу показалось — очевидно, в бреду, — что он трахает раскалённый металл, что его член вот-вот расплавится. Северус пытался оттянуть оргазм, но надолго его не хватило — он кончил с громким криком и вцепился зубами Поттеру в плечо, едва заметив, что мальчишка тоже кончил.

Через несколько долгих минут он скатился с Поттера и лёг рядом, но руку оставил на груди, принялся ласкать шрамы.

— У тебя их нет. Ну, шрамов.

Северус моргнул, пытаясь понять. Как вообще после такого оргазма можно связно мыслить?

— Шрамов?

— На груди. Дамблдор вскрыл тебе грудь, но у тебя нет шрамов, как у меня.

— Полагаю, потому что он сделал это с помощью магии, а я работал намного грубее, — тихо произнёс Северус. Он нахмурился. — И ты сам сказал, что в тот момент был мёртв. Я применил к тебе лечебную магию, но заклинания были самые простые и перестали действовать, едва ты вернулся к жизни. Это могло повлиять на магию мадам Помфри.

Поттер охнул и погасил свет заклинанием.

Северус несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к темноте, затем провёл рукой по груди Поттера и остановился над сердцем.

— Я помню… потом, когда я лежал в святого Мунго, ты приходил меня навестить, — снова заговорил Поттер.

Северус удивился, что он помнит. Мальчишка некоторое время был не в себе, а Северус заходил всего дважды — министерство опасалось разрешать ему визиты к сокрушителю Тёмного Лорда, невзирая на заступничество Минервы. Она с лёгкостью наврала про заклятие Империус и подтвердила, что, пока не попал под заклятие и не убил Дамблдора, Северус действовал по приказам Ордена Феникса.

— Ты держал меня за руку. Помнишь? И сказал, что мы всегда должны называть его Дамблдором, даже про себя. Потому что не можем позволить себе проговориться, никто не должен узнать.

— Помню.

— Ты сказал, я обязательно должен буду выздороветь, потому что однажды стану Альбусом Дамблдором. И должен буду помочь тебе спасти мир.

Северус нахмурился: да, он убил Тёмного Лорда, но Поттеру пришлось прожить жизнь другого человека и умереть в чужом теле. Северус всего лишь дважды убил одного и того же человека.

— Наверно, я люблю тебя, Северус, — серьёзно прошептал Поттер.

— Тогда ты ещё глупее, чем я думал.

Северус уснул, чувствуя, как под рукой бьётся сердце Гарри Поттера.

***

Северус проснулся рано, было темно и тихо. Его разбудил Поттер, он дышал слишком неглубоко, и в теле его чувствовалось напряжение.

— Что такое? — произнёс Северус, сонный и раздражённый.

— Как это было? Когда ты убил меня?

Северус так прикусил язык, что почувствовал вкус крови.

— Северус?

— Я как будто убил единственного человека, которого любил, — наконец проговорил Северус еле слышно. — Будто совершил самое страшное преступление во имя этой любви.

— Нет… что ты почувствовал тогда? Не после, а в тот момент?

Северус горько рассмеялся.

— Эвтаназия. Это была эвтаназия.

***

Ему снова снился Дамблдор, сцена на башне. Тот миг, когда он посмотрел Дамблдору в глаза и понял, что всё кончено: Альбус выпил зелье, и, значит, уже избавился от хоркрукса. И умирал быстрее, чем убил бы его яд в иссохшей руке.

Северус посмотрел старику в глаза, увидел там боль и понял, что должен убить Альбуса, но не только ради того, чтобы заполучить доверие Волдеморта, не только чтобы Волдеморт узнал: его хоркрукс нашли. Он должен был убить Дамблдора, чтобы тот перестал страдать.

Во сне Северус собирал в сердце всю ненависть к Волдеморту и убивал ею Дамблдора. Снова, и снова, и снова.

Авада Кедавра.

Снова и снова.

И Альбус падал вниз.

***

Как-то раз жарким летним днём Поттер уговорил Северуса почитать под деревом у озера. Северус даже снял сюртук. Он сидел, опершись о дерево, и читал пергамент, а Поттер лежал рядом.

Конечно, спокойно посидеть им не дали — из ниоткуда выпорхнул Фоукс и уронил прямо Северусу на голову огромную книгу.

— Привет, мальчик, где ты пропадал? Я не видел его несколько дней, — пояснил Поттер, поглаживая феникса у себя на плече.

— Мне на голову упала книга. КНИГА. — Северус был очень недоволен.

— Я видел. Бедняжка Фоукс, в такой прекрасный день тащил такую громадину.

Северус рассерженно указал на свою голову. Поттер сделал вид, что не видит, но потом не сдержался и улыбнулся, подобрал книгу и поцеловал Северуса над ухом.

— Да, книга. Бедная твоя голова — теперь на ней навсегда останется вмятина.

Северус одарил его холодным взглядом и выпустил книгу из рук. Он чувствовал, что та закрыта чарами — заклинания покалывали пальцы. Как только книга оказалась у Поттера, она тут же раскрылась.

— Зачарована на тебя, — нахмурился Северус.

Поттер пролистнул пару страниц.

— Да. Похоже на… Мне кажется, это дневник Дамблдора.

Северус неосознанно потянулся к книге, но Поттер уже захлопнул её.

— Нет, — сказал он, откладывая её в сторону. — Сегодня слишком хороший день. Она ждала столько времени, подождёт ещё немного.

Поттер поймал руку Северуса, поцеловал ладонь.

— Это может быть важно. Ты ведь всё ещё не знаешь, как вернёшься в прошлое, — сказал Северус строго.

— Тогда почитаю её сегодня вечером, — произнёс Поттер, почти не прерывая поцелуя. Он расстегнул три пуговицы на манжете, обнажая запястье, прикоснулся губами к голубой вене, проследил её языком — у Северуса перехватило дыхание.

— Книга, — напомнил он, не особенно огорчаясь, что Поттер о ней забыл.

***

Они сидели у камина. Северус читал новый, подающий себя как провокационный, журнал по зельям. Поттер листал дневник Дамблдора. Северус должен был придумывать едкие комментарии для плохо обоснованных и спорных теорий в журнале, но вместо этого всё его внимание занимал Поттер. Мальчишка уже не первый час увлечённо читал, что было для него совсем не свойственно.

— Нашёл что-нибудь полезное? — поинтересовался Северус.

— Ты спрашиваешь, объясняется ли там, что, когда и как мне делать? Нет. Ничего определённого о возвращении в прошлое или о том, когда это будет. Тут больше скрытые намёки. — Поттер наконец отвлёкся от книги. Засунул руку в карман и предложил: — Шоколадную лягушку?

— Нет. 

— Мне больше достанется. — Поттер пожал плечами и принялся грызть её сам.

— Уже поздно.

Мальчишка сообразил не сразу, но потом нахально улыбнулся и, закрыв книгу, отложил её в сторону.

— Почему не сказать прямо «Поттер, а не пойти ли нам потрахаться»? — Поттер постарался изобразить его голос.

— Потому что я не такой грубиян, — ответил Северус, откладывая журнал и вставая. — Так мы будем трахаться или нет?

Поттер, улыбаясь, пошёл за ним в спальню.

***

Тем летом установился определённый порядок, и Северус так и не понял, как он к этому относится. День и вечер они проводили вместе. Поттер изучал дневник, а Северус — читал или проводил опыты. Ужинали и спали они тоже вместе.

Это всё меньше походило на просто секс.

Северус даже иногда позволял Поттеру быть сверху, но редко — слишком неприятные ассоциации это навевало. Утром он вставал рано и уходил работать в лабораторию, и как-то так получалось, что перед уходом всегда целовал Поттера.

— Зови меня Гарри, — просил Поттер иной раз, когда Северус двигался в нём, чувствуя, что небо вот-вот упадёт на него, и хватал ртом воздух. И Северус выдыхал «Гаааа», но никогда не договаривал до конца. Однажды Поттер спросил, любит ли Северус его, а он только посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал.

— Неважно, — поспешно ответил Поттер и больше не спрашивал.

В его шкафу появилась поттеровская одежда, а Макгонагалл однажды застала их за поцелуями в коридоре. Она нахмурилась и, раздражённо вздохнув, пригласила Северуса к себе на чай. Никогда ещё Северус не чувствовал себя так неловко, но оправдываться отказался. После этого Макгонагалл оставила их в покое.

Северус привык к Поттеру, привык к его присутствию и с удивлением осознал — прошёл уже год с того первого поцелуя. Определённо, многое изменилось. Северус признал, правда, не вслух, что Поттер в его глазах перестал быть мальчишкой. И этот новый мужчина ему даже нравился. Иногда.

Про дневник Поттер обычно не говорил, но к концу лета Северус заметил, что своими записями тот забил в письменном столе целый ящик. Северус не придавал этому значения. Должно было пройти ещё немало времени, прежде чем Поттеру придётся воспользоваться самой тёмной магией и получить магические способности и внешность Дамблдора.

Иногда Северус признавался себе, что этот странный роман с Поттером был очень похож на счастье.

***

Первого сентября Северус никак не мог найти Поттера и злился. Злился, что Поттер пропал, и злился на себя, что ищет. Поттер как будто испарился, и только когда ученики уже приехали и прошли в Большой Зал на пир, Северус увидел его у входа. Поттер стоял до странного неподвижно.

— Поттер! — раздраженно позвал Северус, приближаясь к нему широкими шагами. Тот обернулся, моргнул, как сова.

— Да? — Голос у него был странный. 

Северус заметил, что к ним направляются Макгонагалл и Спраут, увлечённые разговором.

— Где ты пропадал? Слишком зазнался, чтобы проводить время со мной? — прошипел Северус.

— Значит, вы и есть Северус, да? — спросил Поттер и улыбнулся, а потом снял очки, как будто они были ему не нужны, и посмотрел ясным взглядом.

И вдруг всё стало неправильно.

— Нет! Нет, сейчас ещё не время.

— Он доходчиво всё объяснил. Мне осталось мало времени. На моём месте он сможет сделать больше.

— Но до этого ещё годы. — Северус понимал, что говорит всё громче, всё отчаяннее. Он поймал пристальный взгляд Макгонагалл.

— Он просил передать, что ему очень жаль, но вы знаете, почему он должен был это сделать.

— Сколько вам, Альбус? Сколько вам сейчас? — Северус всё не мог как следует вдохнуть.

— Сто три года, — жизнерадостно произнёс Поттер. — Я прожил хорошую жизнь, хотя умирать мне ещё рано. Это всё аневризма головного мозга.

— Вернитесь. Вы должны вернуться. Ещё слишком рано, он не обязан был делать это сегодня, сейчас!

— Я не могу, дорогой мой мальчик. Я уже всё ему отдал. — Поттер обернулся на Макгонагалл, которая внимательно за ними следила, не прерывая разговора. Поттер взглянул на часы. — Я теперь всё равно что сквиб. А сейчас отойди и не выгляди, пожалуйста, таким суровым. Убедись, что они видят: у тебя в руках нет палочки. Гарри сказал, министерство тебя не очень любит.

— Нет, — взмолился Северус, но руки из карманов вынул.

— Да, — тихо произнёс Поттер и снова посмотрел на часы.

Мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом Поттер покачнулся и схватился за голову. Макгонагалл обеспокоенно зашагала к ним.

— По… Альбус, — вымолвил Северус.

Испустив протяжный стон, Поттер рухнул — Северус поймал его. Подбежала Макгонагалл, крикнула что-то — «Гарри», — и Северус осторожно переложил его тело на пол.

Поттер смотрел на него, часто моргая — в глазах клубилась боль, — будто собирался что-то сказать, но в этот момент свет в его глазах окончательно потух.

— Я отправила профессора Спраут за Поппи. Что?..

— Он умер. — Северус посмотрел на человека перед собой — настоящего Альбуса Дамблдора с лицом Поттера, — коснулся его щеки. — Гарри Поттер мёртв.

Где-то в глубине замка запел Фоукс.

***  
У себя в комнате он нашёл портрет: Поттер с Фоуксом на плече.

— Это было как с Патронусом — я знал, что однажды у меня это получилось, и, значит, я смогу это повторить, — объяснил Поттер.

Северус сел в кресло у камина, как раз напротив портрета — Поттер на нём тоже сидел в кресле.

— Необязательно ведь было делать это сейчас, — тихо произнёс Северус. Занималась заря, с момента смерти Дамблдора-Поттера прошло уже несколько часов. Северус решил, что у него, наверное, шок, и призвал чайник.

— Обязательно. В дневнике… я во всём разобрался. В 1943 году Альбус Дамблдор отдаёт мне частицу своей магической души. Постепенно она начала бы таять — когда подошло его время, — но у него случилась аневризма. Поэтому мне надо было вернуться сейчас, пока ещё не стало слишком поздно. 

Фоукс на портрете ласково защебетал.

— В сорок третьем. Значит, Гриндевальда победил ты.

Поттер кивнул и поискал в кармане шоколадную лягушку.

— Что я буду делать без… — Северус не договорил: сомневался, что голос его не подведёт. Слишком много внутри накопилось чувств, которым не хотелось давать волю.

— Ты должен хорошо прожить свою жизнь. Живи, зная, как сильно помог этому миру, — мягко произнёс Поттер.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, Северус пил чай.

— Значит, петля замкнулась. Ты низвергнешь Гриндевальда, станешь свидетелем того, как на его место поднимется Том Риддл…

— Я стану его учителем и ничего не сделаю, чтобы помешать ему. Я буду учить и тебя, и не отговорю, когда ты решишь получить Метку. Позволю ему убить моих родителей, отдам маленького себя семье, которая никогда меня не полюбит, ничего не сделаю, когда Волдеморт восстанет вновь и убьёт Седрика Диггори, и не помешаю умереть Сириусу Блэку. Я сделаю всё это и многое другое, дам истории повторить себя, потому что это единственный способ убедиться, что мы победим, что Волдеморт умрёт. И я проживу годы, долгие годы, понимая, что ты не знаешь моего настоящего имени, и не имея возможности сказать тебе, что люблю.

Северус горько рассмеялся:

— Последний пункт тебе не удастся. Ты скажешь мне, а я не поверю, потому что буду глупым двадцатидвухлетним мальчишкой с меткой на руке. И ты спросишь дважды — тогда и сейчас — люблю ли я тебя, а я оба раза не отвечу. А теперь ты мёртв. Ты всего лишь портрет.

— Я всегда знал ответ, Северус. — Поттер улыбнулся.

***

Северус отдал портрет Макгонагалл и проследил, чтобы та повесила его в кабинете директора. А потом вернулся к себе, заперся и завыл. От рыданий уже болел живот, но Северус всё никак не мог остановиться, пошёл в гардеробную, разбил все до единого фиалы и упал на колени прямо на разбитое стекло, в густое облако из воспоминаний. Целыми пучками он поднимал их палочкой и заталкивал обратно в голову — голова кружилась, память не справлялась с напором воспоминаний. Он возвращал себе всю свою чёртову несчастную жизнь, потому что просто знать было недостаточно. Этого было слишком мало.

Он хотел помнить.

Ему одиннадцать лет, и он в первый раз увидел великого Альбуса Дамблдора, победителя Гриндевальда и самого могущественного волшебника, как минимум вдвое превосходящего любого другого в магических способностях.

Ему четырнадцать лет, и он сидит хмурый в кабинете Дамблдора из-за очередной проделки. А потом, в семнадцать, уходит из Хогвартса и получает метку, а в двадцать случайно слышит пророчество и по просьбе Дамблдора передаёт Тёмному Лорду только первую половину. Ему двадцать два, и он ложится с Дамблдором.

Он проживал каждый год своей жизни, все полузабытые моменты с Альбусом Дамблдором, которыми сорил раньше, все минуты с Поттером, своим любовником, когда думал, что них впереди ещё годы.

Теперь ему было пятьдесят пять, он совершил много и ужасного, и прекрасного, и плакал теперь в одиночестве, изрезав руки и колени битым стеклом.

— Гарри, Гарри, — повторял он вновь и вновь — за все те разы, что не успел сказать.

***

Поттер завещал ему всё, что имел: счёт в Гринготтсе, Фоукса и дневник. Северус попытался отказаться от феникса, но глупая птица не желала уходить — похоже, он ей нравился. Фоукс поселился в подземельях, рыскал по столу в тщетных поисках сладостей и поджигал занавески и ковры, когда перерождался.

Последним желанием Поттера было, чтобы министерство сняло все обвинения с Северуса Снейпа и прекратило за ним следить. Министерство так хотело исполнить требования открытого завещания Поттера, что сделало всё в течение нескольких месяцев.

Северус покинул Хогвартс. Он понял, что мысль остаться там невыносима — каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо портрета Поттера, тот грустно улыбался и провожал его взглядом. Северус купил себе домик на побережье и решил, что станет отшельником — как ему всегда хотелось.

Девчонка Грейнджер часто навещала его, хотя он много раз говорил ей держаться подальше. Она всегда была ласкова и дружелюбна, и Северус иной раз задумывался, что же такого Поттер ей рассказал. Иногда она заводила разговор о Поттере и начинала плакать, и тогда Северус запирался в туалете и ждал, пока она уйдёт.

Он часто представлял, как Поттер начинает жить заново в 1943 году, и примирился с мыслью, что тот прожил хорошую, счастливую жизнь под именем Альбуса Дамблдора. Северус находил утешение в воспоминаниях и решил, что они умрут вместе с ним, у него в голове.

Однажды, в удивительной магической петле, которая начиналась и заканчивалась в одном и тем же месте, Поттер будет снова встречать Северуса, влюбляться в него и умирать от его руки. История будет повторяться бесконечно, как малая петля Мёбиуса, искривляющая реальность, создающая парадокс и сама же его разрешающая.

Прошли годы, прежде чем Северус открыл дневник, который теперь был зачарован на него. И на первых нескольких страницах он нашёл те самые намёки и указания, о которых говорил Поттер. Но тот соврал — это оказался не дневник с записями, а книга, собранная из писем. И каждая страница, за исключением первых, начиналась одинаково: «Дорогой Северус».

Северус читал не спеша и иногда улыбался.


End file.
